far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura-fubuki theatre troupe
桜吹雪, Sakura-fubuki theatre troupe The Saku-fu (for short) group is a troupe of dancers and actors. They have mixed kabuki theatre and grand musical performances, to create awe inspiring shows, designed to leave spectators speechless. They’re most well known for their politically charged plays and their writer, Meret Lyra Kutan Soni’s willingness to not pull any punches. And given the recent strife on Orpheus; Soni has just created a new play: Hana-no-ami, also known as Flower-rain. That she now plans to perform all across the Sector, exposing as many people to the piece as possible. True Goal of the Group While they are definitely artists at heart; the troupe’s real goal now is to ferry various people and equipment across systems, under the guise of surplus members. Since no one bats an eyelid at a famous group this large taking on the extra help and leaving some behind on planet to offer long-term entertainment, or other services. Shadow Meret Lyra Kutan Soni Soni gladly took on this task, but there was one caveat. While on this journey people must practice and participate as if they were just another member of the troupe. We are pretty sure this was just an excuse to try and find new actors or musicians, but saw no issues with accepting that deal. In her early life, she became a renowned vocalist who also specialised in piano, along with a few more odd instruments handed down from her family. They prized their heritage above all else. Eventually it rubbed off on her. Soni has been travelling through the sectors since her parents first passed their ship on to her. Over this time it has changed from a simple merchant vessel into a bright and beautiful piece of artwork, that could hold its own against many great sculptures. The Ship (洪水) Kosui: Flood The name of Soni’s spaceship. Lovingly called that after her great grandmother. Her family had always prided themselves in growing their supporters and now it matches perfectly with her main goal, that has always been to flood other worlds with as much Lyran culture as possible. The Kosui is a heavily modified merchant vessel, that now functions as a theatre and music stage for the Saku-fu group. The ship is generally their main hub for shows, since the Saku-fu prefer to offer their services to those of any social class and many planets are simply not equipped to handle their large and extravagant plays. The Show The following is an excerpt from a leaflet of the show Flower Rain: 'Opening: Hana-no-ami' A beautiful and cinematic dance performed by our nine best dancers and musicians. This show will have you glued to your seat. It brings you into the world of pink petals and rushing waters, giving you a taste of the most incredible gardens and creations, that only Eurydice has to offer. 'Act 1: (雷) Kaminari: Lightning' The first show begins with a look into the life of a famous Hekate, who lives his life surrounded by injustice. Eventually with the aid of his lover, they pull themselves out from under the oppressors and build a new home, where they can prosper. But danger is a lot closer than they think and must remain vigilant in these times of change. For this new status comes at a price. Intermission: (台風) Taifu: Typhoon The Hekate is thrown from his house during a storm, he finds himself in a new land. A piece performed by Meret Lyra Kutan Soni. This piece will pull at anyone's heart strings and make you only wish to see the Hekate returned home. 'Act 2: (秋) Aki: Fall' The Hekate comes to in this new world, surrounded by everything he could ever dream of. But something is missing, though unable to put a finger on what that is, almost like he has forgotten it. Eventually he realises why he is so much better off… He has become the oppressor. Even then, with him understanding this, shockingly is accepts it. Many years later the void inside him continues to grow until he finally understands what he is feeling. Longing, for someone he left behind. Intermission: (春) Haru: Spring. The Hekate wakes up, finding himself in a field surrounded by blossoms. A pure instrumental played by our up and coming Hu-Ke Lai and Sarratt Lecia who brings the sound to life through a unique blend of multiple dance style woven together into the single best piece ever performed on this stage. 'Act 3: (虹) Niji: Rainbow' The last act ends with the Hekate’s husband running to meet him in the field, he had been missing for only one night. The Hekate promised to never leave him for power, and not forget that they must stay themselves and never resort to the same methods their oppressors used. So they packed up their things and left to start a new journey. Which they simply call: (未来) Mirai. (meaning future) Encore: (三日見ぬ間の桜) Mikkaminumanosakura: Intense change The show ends with a cacophony of our most vibrant musicians telling the story of the recent changes and tragedies that have befallen Orpheus. It looks into the forming of the Lyran ideals and how they play off each other. 'The Cast' Musicans * Meret Lyra Kutan Soni (She/Her) - Musician - Troupe Leader * Yoshin Valee (She/Her) - Musician * Yoshin Tenshi (He/Him) - Musician * Tsano Sumi (He/Him) - Musician * Sladek Gema (She/Her) - Musician * Hu-Ke Lai (He/Him) - Musician * Renkova Lentii (He/Him) - Musician * Bova Islav (He/Him) - Musician Actors * Hekate Lyra Kniffin Chas (He/Him) - Actor - Debut * Meret Lyra Vanlaere Elden (He/Him) - Actor - Companion * Tyrrell Teisha (She/Her) - Actor * Miko Kanao (She/Her) - Actor * Yokoshie Kura (They/Them) - Actor Dancers * Sarratt Lecia (She/Her) - Dancer * Sarratt Cyrstal (She/Her) - Dancer * Arleth Lael (She/Her) - Dancer * Tanda Melli (They/Them) - Dancer * Dering Ellena (She/Her) - Dancer * Tada Kagi (He/Him) - Dancer * Luo-Way Xiao (He/Him) - Dancer Navette Tour Dates Upon arrival to Navette, the Sakura-fubuki theatre troupe were deep in preparations for their new show, tailored specifically for the unique blend of culture on Navette. Given the prevalence of the High Church and the Trilliant Ring, the theatre troupe decided to stage of new show specifically for their stay on Navette. Performing in New Antioch in the Plaza of the Catalogue Symphonic the Sakura-fubuki staged their new show, Hand in Hand. The show tells a fictionalized version of the story of the Golden Couple, Carlidra De’Neferi and Brother Reformist Levi Akeakami. A one-act show that tells the story of their love and their ability to overcome obstacles that they faced. The performers of the troupe paying homage to the history of their hosts. Hand in Hand highlights the dramatic acting prowess of the troupe. Performance was not the only goal of the troupe upon their arrival on Navette, their expertise at smuggling people had drawn the attention of Trilliant Recruiting Strategies. The recruit, an extremely talented ex-Velan serf Aushuar named Qusay Zaman, was wanted for the Trilliant Archeological Data Archive. Given their former House affiliations it was necessary that they were transported from Ataecina secretively. Qusay Zaman’s time on Ataecina had exposed them to a great deal of humanity in chaos, they were happy to move on. By enlisting the services of Sakura-fubuki theatre troupe, Zaman was delivered to Navette as a member of the stage crew, with no one the wiser. Faction turn mechanics Mechanically the Sakura-fubuki theatre troupe and the ship Kosui (洪水) are represented by House Lyras Smuggler Asset. Category:House Lyra Category:Faction Turn